El amor entre un dios y una humana
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: No se dejen engañar por el titulo, ¿quien dice que puede nacer el amor entre dos seres opuestos, por el simple hecho de ser algo imposible?, en este mundo siempre existen las excepciones, y este par son una excepción muy curiosa.One-shot#Despuesdelanime#Semi-AU#ToshixInari#ToukaxUka#


**Un one-shot de Inari Kon Kon Koi Iroha, adoro el anime, fue genial de principio a fin, un final conmovedor. Disfruten de la lectura**

**Advertencia: Semi-AU, basado en el anime**

**Los personajes de Inari Kon Kon Koi Iroha son propiedad de Morohe Yoshida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre se han escuchado historias románticas, sobre el amor prohibido entre un dios y una humana, o el deseo de los dioses por estar con los humanos, la misma historia, casi siempre con finales felices, trágicos, horrorosos, pero, porque no un final distinto al que todos conocemos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una nueva mañana, una preciosa mañana de domingo, especialmente cuando es una mañana de invierno y ya no hay escuela, perfecta para dormir hasta tarde, debajo de un calienten futon, levantarse y beber chocolate, el plan perfecto, para su mala suerte eso no es lo que opina su hermano mayor.

Gracias a él, está despierta, un domingo de invierno exactamente las 10 de la mañana, esperando enfrente del templo de Inari a que Uka llegara, ¿porque?, bueno, simplemente porque hoy sería la primera cita de Uka con su hermano, y Touka siendo un inexperto en este tema decidió pedirle de favor a Inari que los acompañara.

Para ella la situación no podía ser más incómoda, en primera porque no pudo negarse a su hermano y en segunda, sería tan vergonzoso, era su cita, y ella se las arruinaría, pero no era su culpa, sino del tonto de su hermano, ¿Cómo podía darle vergüenza?, solo esperaba que Uka-san no se molestara.

"_Se supone que normalmente es el hermano quien acompaña y aconseja a la hermana menor en su primera cita y no al revés_" – suspiro molesta, acción que Touka noto, pero antes de poder preguntarle escucho la voz de Uka. Inari a pesar de lo vergonzosa de la situación, no iba a perder la oportunidad de saludar a Uka, ya que a pesar de ser la novia de su hermano, sigue siendo su amiga – Uka-sa… - las palabras murieron en su garganta, Uka no venía sola, en vez de una buena compañía, traía consigo a una pequeña e incorregible peste

- Lamento llegar tarde, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes – se excusó apenada, Touka asintió y le dijo que no se preocupara – que bien, Inari? - miro curiosa a la pequeña chica que se escondía detrás de Touka – Inari, que gusto verte – la abrazo afectuosamente – pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?, también vendrás con nosotros

- Em… S, no quería arruinar su cita

- Oh no te preocupes, para mí no es ninguna molestia que nos acompañes, siempre me ha gustado pasar tiempo de calidad contigo y Touka, y es mejor cuando estoy con ambos

- Gracias… Uka-sam… digo Uka-san

Ella e Inari comenzaron a charlar un poco, antes de dar inicio oficialmente a la cita, olvidando que Uka había traído su propia y molesta compañía

Tosió llamando la atención de los presentes – disculpa, Uka, pero yo también voy a ir con ustedes – dijo molesto Toshi, mientras veía con infinito desprecio a Touka

- Oh… si… lo olvide… jejeje – Uka miro a Inari, para que le ayudara con Toshi

"_No te preocupes, Uka-sama, yo te ayudare_" – pensó, para después hacer un asentimiento, que solo Uka noto, ya que Touka y Toshi estaban en un duelo de miradas

Si no fuera porque su querida Uka estaba presente, ya le hubiera partido la cara a ese tipo. Como su hermano mayor debía cuidarla, velar porque no le pasar nada, especialmente de cierto humano con el que ha comenzado una relación de tipo romántica, seguro la convencería con artimañas, y la llevaría a un lugar apartado, ni él ni nadie tocaría a su inocente y adorable hermana.

- Hermano, Uka-san, perdón pero debo retirarme – dijo Inari, la atención de los tres se centró en su persona

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Uka curiosa

- Inari, me dijiste que hoy no tenías nada que hacer – hablo confundido Touka

- Eh… pues, es que acabo de recordarlo – puso su dedo índice bajo su labio, tratando de idear algo, hasta que vio unos adornos a fuera de una tienda – sí, debo ir a comprar los regalos de navidad para mis amigas, y otras cosas para la escuela

- ¿Segura? – cuestiono dudoso Touka, Inari asintió efusivamente, él suspiro – sino queda de otra está bien, pero cuando termines llámame

- Lo hare. Por cierto, Uka-san – se colocó al lado de Toshi, tomándolo del brazo – dejarías que tu hermano me acompañé

- ¿Mi hermano? – Inari asintió – ¿y porque él?

- Ha pues… pues… como también voy a escoger algo para ti, y quien mejor para aconsejarme que tu hermano, "_por favor Uka-sama, no preguntes más, esto es para salvar tu cita_"

- Sí, pero ten cuidado

- No te preocupes – respondió Inari, apretó el agarre en el brazo de Toshi y se lo llevo en dirección contraria – nos vemos luego

- Oye, oye, suéltame, ¡Uka! – lloro infantilmente Toshi – ¡Ten cuidado con ese sujeto mi querida Uka!

Touka volvió a decirle a Inari que tuviera cuidado, especialmente por quien era su acompañante - si la toca, lo mato – dijo furioso Touka, Uka solo rio por lo adorable que podía llegar a ser su novio – ¿qué es tan gracioso?

- Me agrada que te preocupes tanto por Inari, es muy dulce - un sonrojo se expandió por las mejillas de Touka – pero no hay necesidad esta vez, simplemente porque Toshi no ve de la manera que tú crees a Inari

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiada?, siempre va detrás de cada chica, ¿Por qué con Inari sería diferente?

- Tu confía en mí, ella estará bien, te lo aseguro – sujeto su mano – vamos a dar una vuelta por la plaza, te parece

- Si, lo hare– Uka sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar

"_Te lo juro Toshi, si te atreves a tocar a Inari te mandare directo al purgatorio_"

* * *

><p>Por fin estaban la suficientemente lejos, por fin su hermano y Uka tendrían una cita normal, ahora tendría que lidiar con…<p>

- ¡Uka! – con él…

"_Ni por un solo día, puede dejar de ser… de ser él_", cálmate, hoy es la primera cita de Uka-sama y tú no se lo arruinaras

- ¿Arruinar?, querrás decir salvar, evitar que ese demonio le ponga las manos encima. Mi amada Uka, ¡te salvare! – iba a salir corriendo, pero Inari lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo

- No te lo permitiré – Toshi con su mano libre, comenzó a empujar a Inari, estuvieron forcejeando por unos minutos, llamando la atención de los peatones, por fin, se pudo liberar de la joven, listo para salir en busca de su amada – "_¿Qué hago?, piensa, vamos Inari, es por el bien de Uka-sama, ¡lo tengo!_", si te atreves a arruinar su cita, Uka-sama jamás te lo perdonara, te odiara por siempre y no te querrá volver a ver, "_espero funcione_"

Y funciono, mejor de lo esperado, con solo las palabras, "perdonar, odio y volver a ver", tuvo para caer en depresión al suelo y hacer una escena dramática.

Inari se lo llevo de ahí, llegando ambos a una banca pública y tomando asiento. Toshi lloraba a mares, no quería que Uka lo odiara, ella era su luz

- Uka~, mi amada Uka, no me abandones

"_Ahora tengo que lidiar con un llorón, pero creo que es mejor a que intente escapar para molestar a Uka-sama_", vamos, vamos, ya paso – dijo Inari para reanimarlo – no todo está perdido

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – hablo Toshi, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y la nariz escurriendo, Inari asintió – que bueno, pero… si voy ahora, Uka va, va a…

- Alto, ni siquiera lo intentes, mira, primero sécate esas lagrimas – le entrego un pañuelo, el cual el dios dejo inservible – "_era un regalo de mi madre, pero bueno_", que te parece si vamos a conseguirle un regalo a Uka-sama

- Un regalo, ¿un regalo del mundo humano?, estás loca, mi hermana no merece semejantes tonterías

- Cálmate y escúchame, el regalo es para que Uka-sama no este enojada contigo por haber intentado arruinar su cita con mi hermano

Toshi medito un momento las palabras de Inari, será cierto, una baratija cualquiera del mundo humano, podría hacer feliz a su hermana, tan feliz, como para darle un abrazo.

La mente de Otoshi-no-kami comenzó a divagar, o más bien él fue quien comenzó a divagar, imaginando el rostro sonriente de su hermana, como ella lo rodeaba en un cálido abrazo, y el recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana, y después […]. Un fino hilo de sangre escurrió por su nariz junto a una sonrisa de pervertido que hacia crispar a Inari

- De acuerdo, vayamos a buscar el regalo para Uka – acepto gustoso, limpiándose con la manga de la chaqueta la sangre que había salido

- Bien, iremos al centro, como casi es navidad las tiendas están llenas de cosas muy bonitas

- Pues andando – tomo la mano de Inari y comenzó a correr

- E-espera, detente – y así lo hizo, soltando a Inari y tal fue la fuerza con la que se detuvo que ella cayó al suelo – eso me dolió mucho, ¿deberías ser más delicado, sabes?

- ¿Y ahora que?, ¿porque debemos detenernos?, debo encontrar el regalo que me dará el amor de mi Uka – dijo indignado el dios. Inari bufo molesta y se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones, quedando enfrente de él

- Pues para tu información nos debemos detener porque vas en sentido contrario, para llegar al centro comercial hay que tomar el metro, o tardaríamos horas en llegar

- ¿Metro? – Inari asintió y comenzó a caminar, indicándole que la siguiera - ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una gran caja de metal que va por el subterráneo, por tierra y algunas veces por un puente que cruce el mar, si nos subimos llegaremos en media hora

- Más que un medio de transporte, pareciera que me hablas de alguna criatura sobrenatural

- Cuando subas los entenderás, andando

* * *

><p>Cuando bajaron en la estación, Toshi seguía maravillado, como una cosa tan enorme de metal podía moverse a tal velocidad, simplemente curioso, los humanos tenían las cosas más extrañas que pudieran imaginar, pero sí que era funcional.<p>

Al salir de la estación caminaron un par de cuadras, llegaron al centro comercial, tiendas, luces de diferentes colores, y el olor a comida, eso no sorprendió mucho a Toshi, era bastante parecido a su hogar, lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención eran las lindas chicas que caminaban, lo que más le gusto fue verlas en esos lindos trajes rojos [disfraces de santa], ese sería un perfecto regalo para Uka, estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a una de ellas, donde los vendían, pero Inari lo impidió

- ¿Qué haces?, suéltame

- Por supuesto que no, no le compraras un traje de esos a Uka-sama

- Cállate – se zafo del agarre – no sabes lo que a ella le gusta

- Claro que lo sé, y a Uka-sama no le gustan los hombres como tú, por eso siempre te evade, si fueras diferente, quizás ella te trataría mejor

Detuvo su andar, y se giró con el ceño fruncido hacia Inari, para cambiarla por una de completa esperanza – ¿estas segura?, ¿si soy diferente Uka me querrá? – Inari asintió no muy convencida – entonces, solo por ti Uka, solo por ti cambiare

"_Bueno… creo que así podre distraerlo por lo que dure la cita. Primero iremos por el regalo y después regresaremos al santuario_"

- Hola, hermosa y encantadora señorita, le gustaría tomar una taza de té conmigo

Casi se cae de espaldas, lo primero que le dice y lo primero que hace – "_esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, hermano espero me compenses por esto_" – se acercó a donde Toshi y la chica, lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a reclamarle, claro que él se defendió diciendo que así podría ser mejor para Uka, mejor en el aspecto de cómo comportarse frente a una linda señorita, Inari se enojó, era tan descarado, así que opto por la mejor reprimenda para un descarado como él, un buen pisotón, que le hizo gritar y que la chica se alejara asustada

- Duele, duele, duele – saltaba en un solo pie, sosteniendo el otro que Inari piso - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque te lo mereces, mira si quieres que Uka-sama verdaderamente tenga siquiera un poco de confianza en ti, deja de ser tan mujeriego, no vayas detrás de cada mujer que pasa frente a ti, y lo más importante no acoses a Uka-sama

- Yo no la acoso, simplemente ella es muy adorable

- A eso es a lo que me refiero – Toshi no quería entenderlo, en realidad no podía, ¿Qué tiene de malo querer a su hermana? – mira, te ayudare a cambiar, un poco "_ya que ni con poderes divinos lo lograría, pero bueno_", lo suficiente para que Uka-sama te considere su hermano, ¿aceptas?

- Si no queda de otra…

"_Tampoco es como que yo quiera pasar tiempo contigo_", bien lo que haremos será… será… este…

- No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que sí!, solo, dame un minuto – volteo de un lado a otro, alguna tienda, adorno, o persona debía darle una idea, y si, un par de personas fue la solución - ¡Ya se! – volteo a ver a Toshi, aunque se lamentaría por lo que estaba a punto de decir – "_Es por el bien de Uka-sama, es por el bien de Uka-sama_". Tú y yo tendremos una cita – tal idea le desagrado a Toshi, arrugando el entrecejo – espera, aun no termino, la cita será para que practiquemos, pasaras hoy una cita conmigo, sin voltear a ver a otra chica, ni coquetearle, ni pensar en Uka-sama, te concentraras solo en mí, de ese modo te será más fácil acercarte a Uka-sama

- Yo lo dudo, no será más bien, que tú quieres salir conmigo, porque estas enamorada de mi

- ¡No lo estoy!, ¿quieres que te ayude?

- Sí, pero no creo que ese plan tuyo funcione

- Claro que funcionara, todo depende de que tú también pongas de tu parte. Además piénsalo, si dejas de lado todas esas actitudes que a Uka-sama le parecen desagradables, y en cambio te conviertes en alguien que respeta y protege a las mujeres, estoy segura que ella, estará feliz

- Si lo pones de ese modo… ¡ACEPTO!

- Ok, primero actuaremos como una pareja y buscaremos el regalo de Uka-sama. Solo que tengo un par de reglas que debes respetar: la primera te atreves a coquetear o seguir a cualquier chica que pase a un lado tuyo y se termina el trato, y la segunda, te burlas de mí y te pateare, se termina el trato y te acusare con Uka-sama, ¿quedo claro?

* * *

><p>Caminaron por todo el centro, entrando y saliendo de algunas tiendas, y en más de una ocasión sorprendió a Toshi coqueteando, o ir a perseguir a unas cuentas chicas, y en cuanto lo hacía, sacaba su teléfono dispuesta a llamar a su hermano y acusarlo con Uka, pero él al darse cuenta volvía con Inari y se disculpaba, ella guardaba el teléfono y seguían con su falsa cita y la búsqueda del regalo para Uka.<p>

"_Esto no está resultando, en cualquier momento se aburrirá e ira a buscar a Uka-sama, y ya es la una de la tarde, seguro están comiendo, ¿comer?_" – Escucho un gruñido proveniente de su estómago, el cual fue también claro para Toshi – "_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y desde el desayuno ya no he probado bocado_", ¿te parece bien si vamos a comer?

- No, entre más tiempo tardemos, más tiempo Uka estará sola con esa bestia

- ¿Bestia?, mi hermano, te voy a… - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – "_debo tranquilizarme_", es parte del plan, así que andando

Toshi miraba con desagrado el plato frente a él, ¿Cómo podían comer aquello?, si se preguntan qué era lo que él veía con tanto horror, era un plato de curry. Entraron a un restaurante familiar, y el simple olor del curry le abrió el apetito a Inari, siendo ese platillo el que pidió para ambos.

- No me lo comeré, se ve asqueroso – dijo molesto Toshi, moviendo el palto a un lado, Inari trago la cucharada de curry, bebió agua, y le pregunto, por qué – será porque tal cosa se ve horrible, y extraña

- Remilgoso – cogió la cuchara del plato de Toshi, llenándola con un poco de curry – bien, ahora di ah – él giro su rostro al lado de la ventana – que no es… mira es Uka-sama

- Uka… gah – Inari aprovecho e introdujo la cuchara con curry en la boca de Toshi, para sacarla rápidamente, a Toshi no le quedó otra más que comérselo

- Rico, ¿verdad? – Inari sonreía victoriosa, volvió a llenar la cuchara con curry y arroz, para ofrecérsela a Toshi, esta vez él se la arrebato y empezó a comer, Inari reía, era como ver a un niño - oye, oye, vas a atragantarte – no la escucho y siguió comiendo, ella noto los rastros de curry que quedaban en la cara de Toshi, aunque fuera un dios, a veces se le olvidaban los modales

El sabor de esa comida era pasable, pero solo por esta vez, esa humana se las pagaría, ahí se terminaba el trato y, ¿Por qué se le estaba acercando?, esas eran las intenciones de aquella chica humana, quería… ella… ¿limpiarle la cara?

Hizo bolita la servilleta poniéndola en plato y regresando a su asiento. Ella no lo noto, pero un pequeño sonroso se hizo presente en las mejillas de Toshi.

Continuaron con la falsa cita, pero Inari noto algo diferente en él – "_¿Por qué no ha salido detrás de aquellas chicas?, le habrá hecho daño el curry_". ¿Te sientes bien?, podemos detenernos un momento a descansar – ofreció amablemente, junto con una mirada de preocupación, de nueva cuenta el sonroso apareció, junto al pensamiento de que con esa expresión Inari se veía un poco tierna

- No, estoy bien – vio una tienda a la que entraban muchas chicas, y leyó en el letrero fuera de esta, "Regalos navideños, todo para su pareja" - ¿podría haber un regalo para Uka, en ese lugar? – señalo animado

- Supongo que sí, es una tienda nueva, he escuchado que tienen accesorios y peluches muy lindos, entremos a ver

La tienda era preciosa, llena de peluches que a simple vista provocaban que los abrazaras por lo esponjoso de su forma, accesorios para el cabello, sortijas, collares, maquillajes, y en medio un árbol navideño decorado con luces de colores, esferas, y pequeños muñecos. Inari le dijo a Toshi que miraría del lado de los muñecos de peluche, mientras él buscaba lo que cree que le gustaría a Uka.

El establecimiento era pequeño, así que no podía perderse, muchas de las chicas presentes [algunas con sus novios], miraban con interés a Toshi, pero él estaba concentrado en encontrar un regalo para Uka. En su búsqueda, entre los accesorios encontró un par de broches para el cabello con forma de copos de nieve, no sería el estilo para Uka, pero, miro a Inari jugar con un perro de peluche.

- Es tan mono, y suavecito… quizás le guste a Uka-sama – giro para ir a decirle a Toshi, pero al hacerlo choco contra alguien, disculpándose al instante

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Toshi, Inari le mostro el peluche – dárselo a Uka

- Así es – sonrió felizmente, Toshi lo tomo y lo coloco en un estante, Inari se molestó por ello – quédate quieta un momento

- ¿Y para qué?

- Tu solo, estate quieta – aunque no quiera, él tomo algunos de sus cabellos, Inari no sabía que estaba haciendo, ¿habrá sido el curry? – listo, mira – la dejo pasar, para que viera su relejo en un espejo – ¿y qué te parece?

- Ah… este… no lo entiendo – toco los broches en su cabello – son lindos, pero, ¿estamos buscando un regalo para Uka-sama?

- Lo sé, y encontré estos… estos adornos para el cabello, y creí que se verían bien en ti, pero no pienses que es un cumplido o algo así, solo que de vez en cuando deberías ponerte algo como esto, ¿de acuerdo?

- Etto… gracias – Inari miro a otro lado, un sonrojo había inavadido su cara, junto con una serie de fuertes latidos en su corazón – c-creo que los comprare, y el peluche para Uka-sama

- Seguro a Uka le gustara, p-pero no olvides que es de mi parte

- No lo hare – quito los broches y los guardo en el estuche que Toshi traía, cogió el peluche y ambos caminaron al mostrador para pagar, al llegar, Toshi le quito los broches a Inari, y saco dinero para pagarlo y que los envolviera en una linda bolsita, al salir de la tienda se los entregó, diciéndolo que era por ayudarle con el regalo para Uka, Inari sonrió y se lo agradeció, para después entregarle la bolsa con el regalo de Uka.

* * *

><p>Ya casi eran las tres, y frente al santuario esperaban a Touka y Uka, sí que el tiempo volaba rápido. En sus manos Toshi tenía el regalo para Uka, e Inari usaba los broches que Toshi le coloco en la tienda, no se hablaron durante ese lapso de tiempo, evadían cualquier tipo de contacto, especialmente el visual, pero ¿por qué?<p>

Por fin el par de tortolitos llegaron, y su cita fue mejor de lo esperado, Uka abrazo a Inari y en secreto le pregunto que si su hermano le había hecho algo, Inari negó, pero la curiosidad de la diosa era enorme, tanto que le pregunto de donde había sacado aquellos broches, Inari se sonrojo y evadió la pregunta, diciéndole que Toshi tenía un regalo para ella.

Uka no quería ningún regalo de su hermano, jamás eran buenos regalos, pero esta vez lo acepto porque Inari fue quien lo escogió, tomo el paquete, sacando al perrito de peluche, a Uka le fascino tanto que abrazo a Toshi, y él en vez de hacer sus típicos bailes o ademanes, solo correspondió el abrazo y le pidió una disculpa a Uka por lo de la mañana, sorprendiendo a la diosa.

Uka se despidió de Touka con un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al mayor de los Fushimi, Inari solo rio; recibió un abrazo de Uka y con un movimiento de mano le dijo hasta luego a Toshi, y con la otra señalo los broches, moviendo su boca para decir un "gracias". Cada par de hermanos se fue por un camino distinto, Uka al santuario y Toshi regresaría a las llanuras celestiales desde ahí, y los hermanos Fushimi a su residencia cerca del santuario.

- ¿Creí que irías a comprar regalos para tus amigas? – dijo Touka, al entrar a casa

- He… claro, pero me di cuenta que no llevaba suficiente dinero para lo que quiero regalarles, jejeje

- Oh, ya veo. Bueno, iré a darme un baño, pero, ¿de dónde sacaste esos broches?, en la mañana no los tenias

- Si, veras… em… me los obsequio un amigo, si, un regalo de un amigo – la curiosidad de Touka era enorme, tanto como su imaginación, pero no lograba hacerse una idea de quien sería ese amigo del que hablo Inari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un inicio no romántico, él no siente nada por ella, simplemente porque no la ve como una chica linda, y ella no lo ve por ser como es. Pero cuando notas pequeños detalles en esa persona, pequeños detalles que consideras encantador, puede suceder que de un momento a otro, sin intentarlo o pensarlo, comiences a desarrollar sentimientos, no siempre de amor, pero la amistad a veces llega a ser la base.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno este es otro pequeño one-shot, de una pareja algo dispareja, en realidad, espero les gustara, y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
